NekoNapped
by red258
Summary: Rin and Len are just trying to live a normal life, but being half neko isn't really making it any easier. Now a crazy man is trying to neko-napped! First few chapters are a few short stories to introduce the characters. Then it goes into the main story. Enjoy... hopefully.


**A/N: Hey it's me back with a new story. I would just work on my other story Trust but I lost the flash drive it was on. So after weeks of looking with AmutoCutie66's help I wrote this. Well anyways I'll update Trust along with this story from now on. Hopefully you'll like it so enjoy.**

_**Len's POV**_

Hi my name is Len Kagamine. I'm 14 and have blonde hair in a ponytail and spikes. I live on the beach shore with my best friend Rin. We both have the same birthday, but we're not twins. I'm a whole 4 hours older. She depends on me a lot since we're all on our own. The only thing that I need to do is protect her. If anything happened to her I could never forgive myself. Other than that there's only one more detail. It's not that important, but I thought I should tell you. We're both part nekos. We have a pair of cat ears on our head and a tail to go along with them. We get weird stares everywhere but it's just something you get use to. If you ask me how I got part neko I wouldn't be able to answer you. It just happened? I don't know. All I know is you only get one life so you might as well enjoy it. I got a best friend and a nice house next to a beach. I don't see how life can get any better.

_**Rin's POV**_

__Hi! My name is Rin Kagamine! I'm 14 and I have short blonde hair with pins and a bow that Len-nee gave to me. Even though he's only 4 hours older than me he's still my nee-san. He takes care of me like a good nee-san should. We're both part neko, but it doesn't bother me one bit. I have a good life and I wouldn't want to change it one bit. The stares that other people give me make me sad, but as long as I have nee-san by my side everything is okay because I love him. He's cared for me my whole life for as long as I could count. So I love him more than anything in the world. We don't have a lot of friends, but the friends we do have are really nice. I've been talking to Mikuo a lot because he's funny and Kaito is always with Meiko. I wouldn't want to change my life at all.

_**Len's POV**_

"Len-nee I'm bored!" Rin exclaimed making me almost drop the book I was reading.

"Go outside and play then. Also, didn't I say you didn't need to call me Len-nee?"

"No! You're my nee-san! Come outside with me."

"Can't we just stay inside?" I said trying to at least get a few more minutes to finish my chapter.

"No, it's too boring in here!" she said now clenching her fist.

"Alright, alright I'll go outside with you in a minute just hold on." I put my book mark in and went to go get my swim suit. There had to be a hole cut in the shorts for my tail, but other than that it was completely normal.

When we got to the beach I saw Mikuo, Meiko, and Kaito. They'd been our good friends for a while, but Mikuo was getting too close to Rin for my comfort. They waved and started to run over, but Kaito being the klutz he is fell down on Meiko and Meiko fell down on Mikuo. I heard Rin giggle which made me smile. We played in the water for a bit and then Mikuo pulled me out of the group for a second.

"Len, I need to talk to you privately for a second." No really I just thought you pulled me out of the group just for kicks.

"Alright what do you want?" I asked.

"It's about Rin, I want to take her out on a date." I was afraid he was going to say that, but I couldn't avoid this forever.

"Why are you telling me this? Go ahead and ask her out." I said trying to hide the fact that I really didn't like the idea.

"Really? It's okay? Alright I'll do it right now!" He said already running towards Rin.

_**Rin's POV**_

I saw Mikuo running straight towards me after talking to Len. I just gave him a smile.

"Rin!" He said still panting from running. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Will you go out on a date with me on Saturday?" He said.

"No, that's the day when Len-nee and I watch a movie." He looked surprised but went on.

"What about Sunday?"

"No, that's the day when we get ice cream." He looked even more surprised.

"Are you free Monday?" he asked. He must really want a date. What's a date though?

"No, that's the day when Len-nee and I go to the mall." Mikuo looked a little angry now.

"What day are you free then?" He yelled. I took a step back in fear. I never saw Mikuo really angry before.

"I-I'm n-n-not doing a-anything F-Friday." I managed to stutter out. He looked relieved.

"Great I'll pick you up then." He said and left with a smile on his face. I ran to Len-nee and asked him if we could go home.

"Len-nee what's a date?" I asked after we got changed.

"A date is when two people who like each other very much go out alone with each other and talk a lot and stuff." He said.

"Oh, so we go on a date like everyday?" I asked.

"Um… I guess so but that's natural." He answered.

"Oh, you know Mikuo's taking me out to a date on Friday." I said.

"Rin, you do know tomorrow's Friday right?"

"Waah it's Thursday already?" He laughed at me and told me to go to bed. I hugged him and went to go brush my teeth.

I put on my pajamas lying in bed wondering what I was going to do on the date. Then Len-nee came and sat down on the bed. He saw that I wasn't sleeping yet so he started patting my head which always made me sleep better. Then I blinked and the next thing I knew it was morning.

I took a shower and got dressed and waited for Mikuo to come. I just wore a casual shirt with shorts that stopped right before my knees. Then I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door and Mikuo was standing there with a smile on his face dressed in a striped collar shirt with jeans.

"Why are you dressed so fancy?" I asked. He looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Well it is a date, so I thought that I'd wear something that looks good." He gave me a smile.

"So, where are we going?" he looked at me and thought for a second.

"I don't know how about the park."

"I don't like that place people look at me weird." Most places the people have already gotten use to me being half neko but the park was not one of them.

"We'll decide while walking." He said. He tried to reach for my hand but I put it behind my back. I wonder what Len-nee is doing.

_**Len's POV**_

Finally I get some peace and quiet. I can relax, read a book, and take a nap without anything disturbing me. Not that I don't like Rin's company it's just that I need some relaxing time. Right as I put my head on my pillow the doorbell rang. I opened it and saw Mikuo and Rin. It's only been an hour…

"Hey… What are you doing back here?" I asked. Rin ran inside our room laughing, probably happy that she was home. Mikuo just shook his head.

"I thought it would go well, but all she would talk about is you." He looked like someone just sucked the life out of him.

"Oh, so this won't be happening again?" I asked. Half of me was hoping he'd say no and the other half was begging him to say yes.

"I don't think so. See you later Len." With that he left. I went to go see Rin.

"Rin, how'd it go?" I asked. She looked up at me with a smile.

"It was fun; Mikuo looked a little funny on the way back though. It was pretty short too." She's clueless… I sighed at patted her head.

"Len-nee can we go watch a movie?" she looked at me with a pleading expression.

"It's not Saturday Rin" she sat down and clenched her fist. When she looked up her eyes were tearing up and she was pouting.

"Okay, okay we'll go to the movie… just don't cry." She immediately smiled

After I got ready we were about to walk outside when our doorbell rang. It's late who would want to come in this late at night. I slowly opened the door was hit dead in the face by something.

**A/N: How'd you like it? I hope it was better than I thought it was. Anyways review if you want to. I know I don't a lot so I won't be sad if you don't. Anyways I'll be updating trust as soon as possible. I feel bad for not updating but summer vacation is coming up! Ah who am I kidding I'll probably procrastinate like usual sorry bye!**


End file.
